the_moon_guardianfandomcom-20200214-history
Argent Lordaeron
Argent Lordaeron is a state, referring to both the holdings outside of Lordaeron and namely the "reclaimed" territory of the mostly defunct Kingdom of Lordaeron under the leadership of the Argent Crusade. Mostly consisting of lands east of Tirisfal Glades, Argent Lordaeron represents different things to varying groups. Some see it as a land of peace and restoration for the wayward kingdom, while others claim it is a bastardization and an unlawful seizing of Lordaeron's lands by a faction outside of the Grand Alliance. Territory Argent Lordaeron's territory stretches from the borders of Andorhal north until one reaches Hearthglen. From there it stretches east along the borders of the Kingdom of Quel'Thalas until the sea is reached in the east within the ruins of the Scarlet Enclave. As a result, Argent Lordaeron, while not encompassing the capitol or any of Hillsbrad/Silverpine Forest, maintains dominion over several extremely important and historical holdings. Western Lordaeron Within the region once known as the Western Plaguelands, the Argent Crusade's power can be very clearly seen throughout the area. Having forfeited any claim on the southern part of the region (ending at the borders of Andorhal), the Argent Crusade controls the majority of the region east of the once contested city, starting at the Dalson Farmstead. Within the region, the crusade's holdings are mostly waypoints and restored farmland; with the head of the region being that of Argent Lordaeron's capitol, Hearthglen. The city of Hearthglen, under Highlord Tirion Fordring's personal dominion, currently acts as the de facto capitol of the territory. It was claimed from the Scarlet Crusade following the end of the War against the Lich King, reportedly after the crusaders were turned into undead (though this account is contested by Scarlet sympathizers, stating they were brutally murdered for their home). Following the reclamation of Hearthglen, the Crusade worked with the Earthen Ring and the Cenarion Circle to do what was thought impossible, purge the blight. As a result of their efforts, Western Lordaeron now stands as a purified region, mostly free of the taint of the Scourge aside from their eastern most border along the Thondroril River. Eastern Plaguelands Within the region known still as the Eastern Plaguelands, Argent Lordaeron's future can be seen. Uncontested by other factions, unlike Western Lordaeron, the Eastern Plaguelands allows for the largest amount of potential growth. Host to numerous townships, the Plaguelands have become the Crusade's primary concern since the death of the Lich King. Seeking to restore and reclaim each township, the area sees the majority of the Argent Host patrolling through the land. Throughout the Plaguelands, scout towers have been reclaimed and the lands around them purified, acting as way points for weary crusaders/travelers. The Light's Hope Chapel, the starting point of the Argent Dawn, has been fully restored and beautified. The chapel, once a meager dilapidated thing, now hosts a full garrison of Crusaders along with fortified walls and a sprawling crypt to host the fallen of the Crusade. Within Light's Hope is the mainstay of the Crusade's command circle until the eventual restoration of the prospect capitol of Argent Lordaeron, Stratholme. The City of Stratholme, once the largest city in the Kingdom of Lordaeron, played host to a large amount of Risen and Scourge remnants within its walls. After an invasion led by Eligor Dawnbringer, Champion Korfax and several other champions of the Crusade, the city was reclaimed. Though it has suffered arguably the most damage of any of the Plaguelands, the city is slated to be restored as the capitol of Argent Lordaeron, so as to replace the much smaller Hearthglen. The final significant holding of Argent Lordaeron within the plaguelands is that of Tyr's Hand, the only city within the east to never have fallen to the Scourge. Having once been a bastion of the Scarlet Crusade, the region's defenders were converted into undeath by Balnazzar when he transformed most of the remainder of the faction into Undead. Held by the Risen, the Brotherhood of the Light under Eligor Dawnbringer laid siege to the city and purged the area of its undead denizens. Declaring the region as the new headquarters for the Brotherhood, the sub-sect now keeps the peace within the area. Outside of Lordaeron Due to the nature of Argent Lordaeron being that of essentially a country in its self, they hold various places outside of just their namesake region. These outer regions are mostly located within Northrend and referring to the many bases that the Argent Crusade established during their war against the Lich King. However, there are several other locations that have also sworn to the state (such as the Duchy of Seastone, which is Stromic in nature). Government As it stands, Tirion Fordring is the undisputed ruler of Argent Lordaeron. However, Highlord Fordring has deigned to take the title of King or any sort of peerage over the area. To further complicate matters, Highlord Fordring has no living heirs; what with his son, Taelan Fordring, having perished some years prior. As a result, it is unknown who Tirion will name to take leadership once his years have come to an end. Argent Lordaeron has also, rather shockingly, turned a blind eye to the continued malefic actions of the Forsaken and Sylvanas Windrunner; even as they employ the tactics of the Scourge (down to reanimation and plaguing). Claimed to be watching the undead carefully as the borders between the two factions become less and less, the Argents have yet to make any sort of movement against the Forsaken or any attempt to stymie their aggression towards the living. As a result, many criticize Argent Lordaeron as not standing up for the ideals they preach; using the Invasion of Gilneas as a massive point against them. Category:Argent Crusade Category:Argent Lordaeron Category:Realms Category:Realms of Lordaeron Category:Eastern Kingdoms Locations